cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chance
|friends = |enemies = |likes = His family, translating, nature, relaxing, his friends, Matthew's heroism, dancing, video games, studying foreign language, high-speed chases |dislikes = His father's banishment, his family in danger, murder, violence, Wolfgang, family tension and arguments, |powers = Expert martial arts skills Physical strength High speed Eternal youth Skilled linguist |weapons = Fists, guns and swords |fate = Rejoins the Wooten clan and moves back into the castle along with the other Wootens|inspiration = Chadwick Boseman Jackie Robinson from 42}}'''Chance '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the youngest brother of Jordan, the youngest son of Wolfsbert and Maggie, and the cousin of Matthew, Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. Background Chance was born two years later Jordan was born. With Maggie not knowing about Wolfsbert's past, he told his sons about what happened between his brother, Robert Wooten. Feeling bad for their father being banished his own family, Chance grew up with a hatred of Robert Wooten and his family, whom they hope to get revenge on. If Chance and Jordan ever got the opportunity to kill Robert's children, he took advanced karate classes and learned all of the arts of fencing. When Chance turned 16 years, Wolfgang was looking for some warriors, he encountered Wolfsbert and convinced him to join his army. Wolfsbert agreed to help Wolfgang and he decided to take his sons with him since they were properly trained. For the next couple of years, Chance wanted to find Matthew, Charles and Sierra and kill them, if it takes him forever. Personality Chance was raised with rage and hatred but it wasn't as powerful as Jordan. He was mostly calm and soft-spoken but however, he was a ruthless and unmerciful enemy to his cousins and anyone else he meets or encounters. His violent behavior is expressed in a quiet manner while his brother's is expressed in yelling. He respects his family, especially his father and he hates it when insults or threatens his father and family. He is a member of the Wooten family who has trouble controlling his anger, even he is reformed. Chance is a responsible person because even though he is the youngest in the family. He takes his duties and chores very seriously and is eager to get them done. Chance is never too busy to realize that he has a family who loves him. He enjoys having free time and he uses it to spend time with his friends and to prepare himself for sports or upcoming school work. One of Chance's unique abilities is to speak multiple languages from Spanish to Xhosa. Not only did Chance spend most of his time training, he took multiple foreign languages and mastered all of them. Chance is a respectful figure to whomever he meets whenever they're a hero or villain. When encountering a villain, Chance tries his best to respect that certain villain, so it won't lead him to total harm or possibly death. He tolerates the rudeness and disrespect from others (ex. Butch and his gang). Sometimes, he can express his anger in a violent or unhealthy manner when he is treated with disrespect. After having a change of heart, Chance is a fun-loving and loyal brother, cousin and friend. He puts aside his personal interests just to help his family and friends. Physical appearance Chance is a slender but fairly muscular African-American teenager. He has a slight goatee. When working for Wolfgang, Chance wore a black robe. After rejoining his family clan, Chance currently wears green sweater with black jeans. Since Chance and Jordan are brothers, they wear supersuits that resemblance a black panther. After drinking the serum from a wild mango, Chance grew the tail and feet of a black panther. He usually does a tail whack with Jordan, which symbolizes their brotherhood. Powers and abilities * '''Powerful Strength: '''Chance's strength is almost equal to his brother, Jordan's. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Chances speed is almost equal to Jordan's as well. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Chance is shown to be highly intelligent and technologically advanced just like his eldest cousin, Sierra ** '''Skilled Mechanic: '''Chance is shown to be skilled mechanic just like Jordan and Matthew. * '''Multilingual: '''Chance is capable of speaking nearly every language especially Xhosa. * '''Expert Martial Artists: '''Chance took advanced martial art classes along with Jordan. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Chance aced all of the arts of fencing. * '''Immortality: '''Chance is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality. * '''Animal/Robot/Alien Communication and Empathy: '''Chance is a member of the Wooten family who is able to understand the feelings and language of animals, robots and aliens. * '''Master Archer: '''Chance became a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Black Lion In the present day, Matthew realized that Chance, Jordan, Wolfsbert and Duke looked like the people in the family album. Excitedly, Matthew runs back into the woods hoping to have his lost relatives back in the Wooten clan. However, due to the the conflict that happened in the past, Jordan wasn't happy to see his cousin. Chance wasn't happy himself. Jordan's attempt to kill his cousin failed when Charles and Kirby stopped them. However, Chance and Jordan made a vow to exact their revenge against Matthew and his siblings, if it's the last thing, he does. For the next couple of days, Chance was trained for the fight against his cousin and he was eager to defeat and kill him. Two days later, Chance was ready for the fight. Matthew was properly trained by Kirby and ready to fight against his cousins. As the battle began, Chance was the first to be defeated by Matthew. Jordan made an attempt to kill Matthew by lunging at him with his spears but he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell down the waterfall. Matthew heroically rescued his cousin from certain death. After realizing that Matthew is nothing like what he thought, Jordan defected from Wolfgang saying that family is important than revenge. It inspired Chance, Nico and Morton to defect from Wolfgang and join Matthew's side. Back at the house, Matthew reconciled with his cousins. Charles and Sierra returned from the store and Charles immediately became distrustful towards his cousins while Sierra forgave them. Hoping that Charles could let Adam, his siblings, Chance and his siblings into the house, Matthew continued to win Charles' fondness over them. Chance offered to help his cousin by tagging along with him to the mall to help Charles. Back at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to buy an expensive game but didn't have the money for it. That's when they discovered the "Battle of the Bands" contest, winner gets a $1000 reward. The gang entered the contest and the young Wootens sang "Family is Forever." After singing the song, the gang won the $1000 reward and Adam handed the money to Charles, where they initiated a long-lasting friendship. Back at the house, Charles reconciled with everybody and gave Adam and the others, his permission to stay in the house. Since Matthew was in a calm mood, Martin asked Matthew, if he could tell about his parents. As Matthew told the story, Chance felt sorry for his cousin. After finishing the backstory, Matthew asked Charles what happened between his father and uncle after he was born. Chance learned more about what happened between his father and uncle, he thought that Robert caused his father's banishment but it was actually his father's anger and jealousy that caused his own banishment. Matthew then decided to help bring the rest of his relatives back into the Wooten clan. Chance promised to be there by Matthew's side no matter what. However, the next day, Martin was kidnapped by Derek, Billy and David and they left a muddy footprint trail leading back into the woods into the Werewolf Ritual Room. However, it was revealed that it was trap and Wolfgang trapped the Wootens, and the surviving royal family members. The Mayor and the Woodlanders were trapped and were all sentenced to painful deaths. Finally having his enemy in his clutches, Wolfgang confessed to his crimes of killing Matthew’s parents, and the royal family. Now with Chance knowing the truth of his aunt and uncle’s death, Chance felt sympathy for his down-hearted cousin. Had a change of heart, Duke and the Werewolf Clan defected from Wolfgang and joined Matthew’s side. As a werewolf, Chance could fight the phantom werewolves that Wolfgang. During the final battle, Wolfgang attempted to murder Wolfsbert after revealing that claim, he made about Robert was a lie. As Matthew and Wolfgang fought, Chance witnessed as the werewolf shriveled into dust after his human enemy ripped off his necklace. Although reviled, that Wolfgang is gone for good, Chance and the other Wootens were left in shock as they gazed upon Wolfgang’s corpse. With Wolfgang finally away from the Woodlanders and Wootens, Robert, Giselle and the late royal family members were freed from their spiritual imprisonment. Chance reconciled with his aunt and uncle and joined Matthew as he reunited himself with his grandparents. While he was embracing them, Chance and Jordan reconciled with their mother. Following the events of the adventure, Chance moves back into the castle and is seen preparing the castle for a reunion party. Before the film ended, Chance plays the drums as his cousin, sings the reprise of "Family is Forever." The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Chance serves as a supporting character along with his brother and the rest of the gang. He is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. He immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be interested in music. He later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. In the ending, he becomes a member of the Mastiff family after his cousins get adopted. He is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family" along with his family. Draw It Chance serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Chance serves as supporting character in the film. He joins his cousins and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Chance serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Alex, Tysan, and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is last seen playing Call of Duty with Jordan. The North Wooten Chance serves as supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Eva, Robo and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. He was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Chance served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Chance told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Chance and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Chance was cheering for them. Return to the Present Chance joins Matthew on his adventure into the future to save his future from Future Butch and his wrath. Chance was mostly supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood Chance serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Chance served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Chance serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:African-American characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Nephews Category:Detectives Category:Tritagonists Category:Transformed characters Category:Werecreatures Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Students Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Henchmen Category:Servants Category:Cousins